Mistakes and Misconceptions
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: He was pretentious, protective and a general pain. She was headstrong, passionate and had a serious fondness for teasing. What could go wrong? I own nothing but the character first names, please hold back the urge to kill me for such sacrilege and at least read till chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

She cradled his head in her lap, praying for the ambulance to come. "You idiot! Why did you have to do it?" She murmered. "Boy you really ARE a witch aren't you? I'm lying here probably bleeding to death and you still can't go five minutes without insulting me." "I could have handled it." "Not from where I was standing. Your lucky I came along." He coughed and flecks of blood splattered across the snow. "Shhhh. don't talk. Yes. I'm so lucky you came along." His grip on her hand weakened and alarmed she leaned over him. "Darcy? Darcy.. Shemar? C'mon wake up! Shemar wake-up.."

****One year ago...****

"Ang? Ang wake-up! ANGELIQUE!" The girl bolted up, then immediately groaned and fell back against the pillows.

"Jess you know my policy. Do not disturb before 10:30!" "I'm sorry but your alarm's gone off like four times and your first class is in less than an hour." "Piece of crap!" Jessica sat on the bed and made herself comfy while her friend rushed back and forth, hopping into a pair of leggings and then brushing her hair and teeth at the same time. She tossed her a shirt and then burrowed under the covers. "Are you seriously crashing in my bed?!" "It's only 7:30. I made you toast, its on the counter." She mumbled sleepily. "How bad you burn it this time?" "There's strawberries too. In a little baggie." She sighed and kissed her head. "Thanks. Even if I break a tooth trying to eat that toast-" "NOT funny." "Wish me luck!" And with that she raced out, Jessica already nodding off.

What'd she do set it on fire? Angelique winced but had to smile as she tossed the burnt hunk into the trash and continued hurrying to class. She had known Jessica Bennet since they were three years old, and the two had formed a fast bond over their having the same last name.

Plenty of time to get used to burnt toast and what's a couple thousand pieces of scorched bread when your best friend's always saving your butt?

Running hard she got in through the door and flung herself into a seat just as the bell rang. "Page 275" the guy next to her whispered. "Thanks" she whispered back still trying to catch her breath. "Want something to drink? I have an extra tea" he whispered offering her a bottle. She raised an eyebrow. "You spike it?" He chuckled. "No I-" "Mr. Bingley? Miss Bennet? Something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" "No sir" they mumbled. The professor glared a minute longer and then went back to the lecture. "I'm Matthew." the guy murmered out of the corner of his mouth. She pretended to make a note. "I'm Angelique." He doodled on his paper then chanced a look.

"Hey Angelique?"

'Yeah Matthew?"

"Do you like parties?"

"And that's how we ended up getting invited to a party friday night." Angelique summed up that night over dinner. "It sounds like fun. What should we wear?" She rolled her eyes. "It's always about clothes with you." "Well yeah. Cause its all about me." She grinned and ducked the balled up napkin Angelique threw.

" What'd you do invite the whole dorm here?!" Shemar demanded. "You need to loosen up. We're in COLLEGE dude. Cambridge. We made it!" "That's exactly why I can't. I've got to start planning ahead. Gigi's future depends on it. Not only that but i've got a company to run." "And you'll burn out if you don't have some fun." He said firmly. "Why Bingley. Is that a spine

I hear growing?" "Shut-up. Besides there's gonna be girls there!" "Oooh how exciting. Gold diggers and chicks looking for college flings. I hope I can contain myself." Shemar said dryly. "This is why you don't get anywhere with them Darcy." "No, I don't get anywhere with them because of your stalker sister." "Oh c'mon. Shemar "stud" Darcy, ladies man. Try using some of that charm tonight huh?" "I should really check in with my secretary-" "I met this cool chick in my lit class, she's a psych major. I think you two'll really hit it off. Please?" He sighed. Saying no to Matthew when he was begging like this always felt like kicking a puppy,just plain wrong. And like it or not he was his best friend. "Fine. But only for a little while."

"This place is amazing!" Jess exclaimed. Angelique didn't answer, instead looking around at the cherry red hardwood walls, the enormous stone fireplace and the stained glass doors. "Sure tops any spots back home" she agreed. Jessica looked over and squeezed her hand. "Relax. You're not gonna lose your scholarship because you let your hair down for ONE night. Now c'mon and introduce me to this cute scholar of yours." She rolled her eyes as they made their way through clusters of people.

"He's not mine. In fact I bet he and every other guy in here falls for you by the end of the night." she teased.

"Yeah right."

"Hey we worked this out a long time ago. You're the pretty one. I'm the star comic relief member?"

She started to protest but Angelique was waving across the room to a smiling young man. He came over and hugged her hello.

"You made it!"

"Thanks to my roomie here. Jessica Bennet, Matthew Bingley. Matthew, my best friend Jess." She smiled and he shook her hand slowly. "Hi. I'm Matthew." She giggled. "So i've been told." "Oh... oh yeah." he blushed and Angelique grinned. "So is this your first year?" Jessica asked. "Second actually. But it feels like i've been here for forever. It's all my parents and I ever talked about. What about you? You always been on the cambridge track?"

"Not exactly. Its the second year too for Ang and I. But she was the one who nailed a scholarship and talked me into applying." She smiled fondly at her friend. "Oh. So I have you to thank for the beautiful girl currently gracing my presence?" he asked. Jessica blushed but Angelique could tell she was pleased.

"You look familiar. Have I met you before?"

He paused then smiled.

"I don't think so. I must just have that kind of face. Cause I'm- i'm sure i'd remember you" he stammered.

Angelique watched the exchange with growing interest. He towered over Jessica but his nervousness left him with a boyish charm. Right now his electric blue eyes were fixated on Jessica's face and every so often he ran a hand through his thick hair. His hair was as dark as hers was fair, and there was obvious sparks between the two. 'Oh. Hey! Hey Darcy!" he waved at a lanky african american man but his friend drifted past. "He tends to be in his own little world." he chuckled as an explanation. A song began to play, the beat fast and addictive. "I love this song!" Angelique and Jessica exclaimed at the same time then cracked up. "Well uh- would you.. maybe.. wanna dance to it? With.. me?" Matthew asked hesitatingly. Jessica paused and then smiled slowly. "I'd like that"

Three dances later Jessica was back with Angelique,waving at Matthew who said he had to check something but would bring back drinks.

"Sorry I was gone so long. You haven't been sitting here by yourself the whole

time have you?"

"I talked to some people" she answered vaguely,then changed the subject before her friend

could fuss at her.

"You certainly looked like you were having a good time."

"Matthew's a great dancer." "I bet" she snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing- what is it?" She asked Jessica as her eyes widened.

"Ang I know who he is!"

"Who?"

"Matthew Bingley, one of London's most eligible bachelors? He's incredibly rich, comes from old money."

"So what?"

"So what? What's he gonna want with me?"

"He's into you. And besides.. you're gonna be dating a rich guy!"

"We only danced. He didn't ask me out or anything-"

"But he will Jess. How much you wanna bet? I saw how he looked at you, I'd say he fell pretty hard."

She bit her lip and considered this.

"You really think so?"

"Course I do. Think of all the clothes you'll be able to buy!"

They laughed.

"Ang you're terrible."

"You know you were thinking it. Don't worry, he seems like a really nice guy."

"Nothing's happened-

"Yet."

She smiled, but didn't respond.

Unbeknownst to them, Shemar had caught the end of their conversation and couldn't help but glare. Yet another pair of gold diggers. He drifted to the kitchen where Bingley was loading up his arms with drinks. "Hey! there you are. Having fun?"

"There's a lot of people." he murmered.

He nodded.

"Your anxiety's spiking again?"

"No!"

"Darcy. This is me your talking to. Look, maybe we could go find somewhere quiet. The psych major and her beautiful friend are here-"

"Oh her friend's beautiful now?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Beyond beautiful and we danced repeatedly." He answered cheerfully. Shemar laughed. "Maybe that's just what you need to loosen up. A dance. The psych major I told you about-" "I've seen her." "And? She's kinda hot in that hot librarian sort of way-" "She's a hot mess. You saw her outfit, was she going for Sabrina the teenage witch?" Matthew snorted. "That's cold."

"But realistic. And besides.. she's a little thick. Her "beautiful friend" as you so eloquently put it is the only woman i'd pay any attention to, but as for our dear psychology major, the starving artist soulful poet look isn't my type." He sighed. "Well at least come meet my new friend Jessica. She's really sweet and really nice and really beautiful..." While he continued to sing Jessica's praises, she and Angelique crept away from the door and to a private corner.

"He's an idiot Ang. You look very nice." She immediately reassured her. "Yeah. Just 'a little thick' right?" she replied dryly. "You've always had curves. But it's okay remember? Cause you're so pretty." She rushed on, knowing where her friend's thoughts were headed. Her weight had always been a sensitive issue and since they were children she'd been tormented about it

by peers, doctors, even family members. "Yeah. Curves." she mumbled. "Do you wanna go? We don't have to stay, just let me find Matthew to say goodbye-" "Pssh, just because one guy's stupid? Besides I don't think Mr. Bingley would ever forgive me if I took away his new friend Jessica away. After all she's really sweet and really nice and REALLY beautiful-" "Shut-up!"

Matthew made his way over to the two girls, Shemar following. Bingley's new crush waved in their direction while the dark haired one laughed at something she had said. As the blond one waved, the dark haired one turned, eyes still dancing and lips pursed in a pouty sort of smile. To Shemar's surprise, it was the witch he'd just been ragging onto Bingley.

"Hey Jess, Ang- can I call you Ang?" She laughed.

"Yes Matthew you can call me Ang."

"Okay well Jess, Ang, this is Shemar Darcy. Darcy, these are the girls I was telling you

about."

"All good I hope." Jessica asked shaking his hand.

"It certainly was. Its nice to meet you Jess." She nodded.

"And you.. is Ang short for something?"

"Nope."

He looked confused.

"I don't understand."

"You don't?"

"I've never heard a name like Ang before. So it must be short for something-"

"It's not short for something, it's short for my name which happens to be Angelique."

He could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. How juvenile could you be? Bingley just laughed.

"C'mon, this song's great let's have a dance." he suggested.

Jessica smiled.

"Let's."

"I'm not much of a dancer." Shemar immediately said.

"Sure you are. And Ang doesn't have a partner."

"Um-"

"Bingley, you don't have to beg. I can find my own partner."

**"Oh, I was just thinking since Darcy was here and-" "She squeezed his arm and smiled at Shemar. "It was a nice thought. But i'd hate to make Mr. Darcy uncomfortable. The crowd's a little thick but i'm sure i'll find a partner somehow." Her tongue flicked over her lips slowly, and then she winked at them and was gone. **

**Hello my little Darcy's, Lizzie here. This is my first attempt at any sort of p&p fic so please be gentle. I wrote this for someone who used to be special, put in the names and characters and stuff she picked and it was a very personal writing experience However we aren't close anymore so if I don't update at times, it may be that it's just too.. much. To put up. But the story has already been written so I will upload as best I can. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"The color just drained from his cheeks. And then- you did the tongue thing? His face-" Jessica was laughing too hard to continue now. "They were having a "sleepover" in jessica's room after the party and now were curled up munching cookies and comparing notes on the events of the evening. Angelique grinned. "I think I handled him well enough."

"I should say so. Ang I swear you're such a creep." She giggled. "Hey, you think I was gonna let him come at me like that and get away with it?" She smiled and gave her another cookie. "Well Matthew thinks you're very pretty. As did most of your dancing partners i'm sure." "Oh Matthew thinks I'm pretty? I'm surprised he could tear his eyes away from you long enough to remember I was there." She snickered. "You make it sound like we were joined at the hip!" "You were" she said matter of factly. "I.. he.. nuh-uh." "Did he give you his number?" "Um..." "He DID?!" She laughed. "Yeah.. he did."

_**- One Month Later-**_

"Hey after my last class I'm gonna hang at Matthew's." Jessica said filling her thermos. Angelique sipped from her mug sleepily. "Ang? you get that?" "skjbfskjdbfj" She laughed. "Hey. Sip the caffeinated beverage. That's right. We pick up the cup. Put it to our mouth. And sip.. good girl." "You gonna be late?" "Probably." "Mmmkay." She went to the door with her things. "Oh. Bring an umbrella its supposed to rain later today." "Its 70 degrees and not a cloud in the sky. I'll be fine."

"Jess? You're soaked love, what happened?! I've been trying to get ahold of you for an hour." He ushered her out of the thunderstorm as she began to sneeze. "M-my car broke down and my ph-phone was d-dead." She clamped her mouth shut to keep her teeth from chattering. "Jess you're freezing! Go to the guest room, take a hot shower. You can borrow some of my clothes."

"I'm alright-" "Your lips are blue. Not that they aren't still very pretty." He kissed her and sent her on her way.

It was roughly midnight when Angelique started to get antsy. "Maybe Darcy ought to have called me a vampire instead of a witch." She muttered roaming about the apartment per usual. The reason she was up now though was her curiosity at Jessica's absence. Yes she was an adult and yeah she was really into Matthew but her friend didn't sleep at guy's places. At around 2 a.m. she went to bed, having left numerous voicemails and still confused as to Jessica's whereabout.

Her phone going off the next morning was a rather rude awakening since it was saturday, still pouring and with no classes it promised to be a sleep in day. "Hello?" she growled.

"Ang?"

"Matthew?"

"Yeah it's me. Listen i'm calling for Jess-" She sat up, sleepy fog clearing almost immediately clearing from her mind.

"Has something happened, is she alright?"

"Sort of-"

"What do you mean sort of? Is she or isn't she!?"

"Her car broke down on her way here yesterday and today she woke up with a pretty high fever so she was hoping you could bring her some clothes."

"Of course."

"I-I feel really bad about this. And she looks as though she feels just awful, i'm insisting she stays here until she gets better."

"That's so kind of you-"

"Well it's somewhat selfish, I like being able to take care of her. But.. well I think she'd be more comfortable with you here."

"Well I can come by with her clothes-"

"Um.. what I meant to ask is um- would you consider staying here? I can put you up in a guest room, and it would mean so much to her-"

"Say no more my bingley buddy, I'll be there ASAP."

"Great! Thanks. See you in a bit."

She was probably a couple blocks away when all of a sudden her car started sputtering, the little red gas light turning itself on. Checking her trunk reminded her that Jessica had borrowed her gas can and had yet to return it. She counted to ten, then grabbed her bags and and walked the rest of the way barely managing to keep the umbrella balanced over her head. To her surprise, a servant opened the door for her and whisked her bags away. She was then shown to a beautifully spacious kitchen where she was told "Mr. Bingley was having a late breakfast." She was cold, wet and muddy but she'd removed her shoes and wasn't much concerned with anything but Jessica's recovery. Bingley stood up at her entrance, as did Shemar. "Hi.. sorry to have called you so early-" "It's no trouble at all." "Do you want to change in some dry clothes? Your jeans are more mud than anything." he asked, forehead creasing in worry. "I can change later. Could you take me to Jess?" "Sure. Be back in a minute Darcy." As he walked out she gave him an almost absentminded nod and followed.

Shemar Darcy was not accustomed to being confused. Anxious, yes. Because anxiety disorders tend to do that to you. But confused? No. Only that's exactly how Angelique Bennet made him feel. She must have overheard him somehow, she'd pushed the thick comment right back in his face. The odd motion with her tongue had left him feeling decidedly unsettled, was she flirting with him? But why would she do that? She must have heard of his money.. but she didn't seem to like him. In fact she seemed.. indifferent almost. How could she be? He was good looking, or so he'd been told. He had money, power, what woman wouldn't be attracted to that? He could also hold intelligent conversations, as could she.. wait. Why was he listing the qualities she should find attractive? Why did he even care what she thought? He didn't. Not one bit... Bingley really ought to have shown better decorum, after all he hadn't even noticed the mud on her jeans.. all he'd really noticed was the way the material clung to her legs when it was wet. It must have been cold out, the walk combined with the rush of heat once she came into the house left her cheeks pink and her eyes shining- Again, not that it mattered. He was still of a very different world.

"Is the cool towel helping any?" "Yeah. Thanks Ang." Jessica croaked. "Of course. You know your Mr. Bingley has quite the way with words?" "What'd he say?" "He calls me at 8. Which is BEFORE 10:30 by the way. To tell me that you need a change of clothes." She groaned then smiled slightly. "You thought the worse didn't you?" "Well what would you think?" "Probably the same." "But don't worry, he's letting me stay and help take care of you." She sighed. "We could do that at our place, i'm a burden here-" "Stop. No your not. Besides I think he likes playing the big strong man taking care of you." She coughed and then giggled. "You think?" "Yeah. He's pretty crazy about you." "I'm only sorry you have to be around the kickable one." She glared at the ceiling as she stretched out next to her. "They're roommates?" "Unfortunately."

"Well I'll just have to focus on taking care of you then. Besides he'll probably want to avoid me just as much as I want to avoid him."

The next morning Darcy slept surprisingly late and still half asleep wandered towards the kitchen. On his way there he heard a low strain of music and then to his surprise singing.

_Rain is falling on my window pane. But we are hiding in a safer place. Under covers stayin dry and warm. You give me feelings that I adore-_

He stopped in the doorway and watched Angelique slow dance around the kitchen with an invisible partner as she made breakfast.

_I've been asleep for awhile now. You tucked me in just like a child now- _

She sang along. Her voice had a sleepy feel to it, he felt like it's warmth was wrapping

him in a blanket.

_Cause everytime you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth-_

He idly wondered what it would be like to hold her, and whose shirt she was wearing. It

was definitely a man's shirt... was she seeing somebody?

_It starts in my soul and I lose all control. When you kiss my nose the feelin shows-_

Had she brushed her hair or did it just naturally fall down her back like that? He wanted to

lose control, he wanted to touch it..

_Cause you make me smile baby just take your time now holdin me tight.._

Who was this creature? She had no walls up, her eyes weren't guarded. In an oversized t-shirt

**and swaying around the kitchen she seemed so innocent, she wasn't the least bit self conscious. She was confident... He leaned against the doorjamb, arms folded and let his mind wander where it might- "Darcy!?" she gasped and the peace was destroyed.**

**Hi there my little Darcy's! Here's another chapter, I hope you guys are liking what i'm putting out so far.**

**I recognize it's a bit unorthodox but at the same time I'm doing my best to stick to the original principles and**

**flow of writing. Also, there's been some confusion so let me just clarify:**

**-Elizabeth is angelique. She is not plump, fat, or overweight. However she is very sensitive about her weight**

**because of natural self esteem stuff growing up and also another set of circumstance which shall be revealed later.**

**She does however have curves to her. Just puttin that out there**

**-Darcy is shemar. Yeah. He's black. Still darcy-ish as ever.**

**Hopefully as we go along everybody will like it a little better? Fingers crossed and cookies for all nice reviews I get!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"Who else would I be?" he asked testily.

"I- I thought I was alone."

"Yeah, well.. you're not."

She wasn't sure where to look. When the song ended she'd had the oddest feeling she was

being watched. It turned out she was and the creep was none other than Shemar Darcy.

To make matters worse they were both in pajamas and so that left her in shirt too big and him no shirt at all. At first glance she was shocked. Second glance was not much better. And the third glance had her blushing and trying to look anywhere but his abs.

"Look, last I checked I was the only one up, I was just trying to make breakfast for everyone."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I thought it'd be fun to poison everybody, what do you think?"

"If you're going to cook then you should put your hair up. Who wants hair in their food?"

She rolled her eyes. Was he seriously scolding her?

"If it grosses you out then you don't have to eat it!" Nonetheless she tied it up in a messy bun and got a tray ready.

"What are you doing now?"

"Getting Jessica's breakfast" she snapped.

"I- wait. Look um, I'm sorry if I startled you. Would you um... have breakfast down here? In the kitchen? After you get her food I mean."

"I don't eat breakfast."

"Oh."

She hesitated, pulled down a bowl. "I could always have some fruit I guess."

He gave her an odd look, for some reason it made her squirm and so she left for upstairs.

He was glad for her exit. Her blush reminded him he was shirtless and the realization that she would see made him feel oddly vulnerable. He'd called her on her hair only because the urge to stroke it was nearly overwhelming. Unfortunately when she'd complied with his wishes his mind went back to the night they'd first met and Bingley's librarian comment. He quickly pushed such thoughts away, but caught himself watching her go as she walked out.

" So he was just standing there watching you?" Jessica murmured sipping her tea. "Basically. Who knows how long he was standing there for though. The creep." She frowned. "Ang.. maybe he's got a thing for you." "As if! The man is disgusted by me, it was written all over his face." she replied snitching a piece of waffle. "Then why are you going back down to have breakfast with him?" "Because, unlike some people I don't judge others on the size of their waist or pocketbook." "One question." "Sure." "Did you think his abs were nice?" She watched her friend's cheeks turn red. "I didn't notice." "Suuuuuure you didn't."

Keeley Catherine Bingley was accustomed to the finest life had to offer. If it was advertised as the best then she would have it. And Shemar Alexander Darcy was by far the best prospect she'd come across in years. He was one of the wealthiest men in the country. He company had several various offices in cities including New York, Paris and London. They were sure to be one of the world's power couples and all she had to do was get him to stop being so picky. Because for whatever reason, he couldn't get past a one time mistake. But he would, in time.

She tugged at the shirt she'd purposely worn, one of his favorite blouses, then rang the bell. She was pleased to see he was shirtless when he answered the door.

"Hey baby, you're looking good." "Unless by some odd turn of events you're suddenly my mother, i'm not your baby." he replied going back to the kitchen. "Glad to see you still have that sparkling wit love. Anyway, I came to see Matthew. Where is he?" "He might be down in a while but It's still early." he mumbled.

She took in the spread as he sat back at the table. "What's the occasion? You boys having a party?"

"No we-"

"Hey Darcy sorry it took a bit I- oh. Hello." A girl materialized in the doorway and made Keeley's mouth drop. She looked sleepy, her hair was wild and if she wasn't mistaken, this little strumpet was wearing her man's robe. She recovered quickly but only because it seemed that Shemar was amused by the situation and fighting back a grin.

"Hello. I'm Keeley. Matthew's sister?"

"I didn't know Bingley had one. I'm Angelique."

"Uh-huh." she shook the offered hand limply and glanced at the clock.

"Bit early isn't it?"

"I know right?" the angela girl yawned and then shrugged.

"But Matthew's offered his home to my friend Jess while she's sick and I thought the least I could do was make breakfast."

She gave her a once over and sniffed.

"You cook often I presume?"

"Well I made dinner last night. Um Matthew's still sleeping I think but I could probably go get him-" "Uh... no. No that's alright. Shemar Darling tell Matthew I stopped by would you?"

"You've got a phone." he answered scanning the paper.

"Well SOMEBODY'S in a mood." She simply couldn't understand why he was behaving like this.

"I'm tired." he growled. Oh. That explained it. He'd been with that Angela girl. "Something keep you up at night?" she asked. "Good bye Keeley."

"Whatever. It was nice meeting you Angela." "It's Angelique actually-" "Mm yes yes good good." This little setback was not going to stop her, he could have his fun now. Besides, she'd had her share of one night stands, maybe this would make him a little less uptight.

"Friend of yours?" She asked settling in the breakfast nook. "She's Bingley's sister." He answered shortly. "I see." she snuggled deeper into the folds of his robe and he barely suppressed a smile. "Where'd you find the robe?" "It was hanging in the closet in my room. How's it look? Does this robe make me look fat?" she asked in a snobby whining voice.

He couldn't help it, he chuckled and sat down across from her. "No. It suits you."

What he wanted to say was how she was drowning in it. How he noticed she had to pick it up so it wouldn't drag across the floor behind her and how he'd seen her nearly trip over it as she

walked. How little it made her look and how he wanted to scoop her up in it just to see if he could- "Hey! Earth to Darcy!" "What!?" he barked, startled out of his musings. She glared. "I SAID did you find any hair in your food?" "No it was hairless, thanks." "Glad to hear it"

she murmured.

He watched her bite into a strawberry and was suddenly highly uncomfortable. Her enjoyment of it was evident and he felt as though he were intruding on some intimate moment between her and her breakfast. Which was ridiculous because it was just food so why would he be feeling like that? She closed her eyes and inhaled very.. very... slowly. He sighed and turned to look out the window. Whatever this fascination with her movements was he had to be firm with himself. She was hardly his type and not at all fit company for Gigi.

After Matthew washed up her went to check on Jess who while still croaky and miserable, declared she was perfectly capable of bringing her tray down to the kitchen. He took her hand and helped her down the stairs. "Aren't you a gentleman?" she teased. "Yes, I take my hosting duties very seriously." he replied, delighted by her growing comfort with him. She giggled but stopped as they came to the kitchen doorway.

Angelique and Shemar were opposite one another curled up in the breakfast nook. He was indeed shirtless as Angelique described and she was in a large robe that she continually had to push the sleeves up on.

"Hey-" Jessica slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him back into the hall. "Wha-" "Shhhh. Did you see them together?" "Mdfjd". She uncovered his mouth and peeked back in. "Did you lend her a robe?" "No, its one of Darcy's." He peered over her shoulder. They watched for a minute as the two talked and Shemar grinned. "He can smile?" Jessica asked. Matthew chuckled quietly.

"I think he just forgot how to. He's got a lot on his mind these days."

"I wonder what they're saying..."

"Whatever it is I haven't seen him this relaxed since the last time we got to visit Gigi."

"Gigi?"

"His baby sister. She's at the family estate near Essex. He tries to see her as often as he can, but with school and the company and-"

"He's laughing!"

"Darcy? Laughing?"

**His friend was indeed laughing. The pair looked.. cosy. "Let's not interrupt them, I can't remember the last time he looked so relaxed." "Okay" Though the plan had good intentions, Jessica's illness had other ideas. She suddenly had a sneezing fit and the two in the kitchen jumped.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tennis Match

Hi there my little Darcy's. Not a lot of feedback going on so just thought I would check in. Liking it? Not liking it? Thoughts? Hope you all are having a good week, see you next time

Angelique was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Darcy when he wasn't busy being a pretentious jerk. In fact she found herself studying his movements as they sat having breakfast. He looked lost in thought as he glanced out the window and she noticed his fingers tapping out a staccato on his knee. "Would it be appropriate to say penny for your thoughts? Or hundred?" she asked. He smiled slightly. "You assume I have money."

"You don't seem the type to mooch off a friend. And this is a rather charming place, wouldn't you say?" He tilted his head.

"Not the type hmm? And what type of man do you believe me to be?"

"I don't know you well enough to believe anything."

"Let's suppose you did."

"Well.. you seem the type to take a scotch in public since its a 'man's drink, but pour yourself

a glass of wine in private. You fancy yourself a gentlemen. And image is important to you." Here he laughed. It sounded nice.

"You're insightful Miss Bennet. How do you do it?" She shrugged. "I've always had a talent for it I suppose."

"And thus you chose psychology as a profession." "Yes." His eyes twinkled at her. "Should I call you doctor?"

"No. Not yet." they smiled at each other and he leaned in. "You have interesting eyes Miss Bennet." Unnerved at his close proximity, she studied him just as intently. "And you have sad ones Mr. Darcy." He paused but was saved from saying anything by Jessica sneezing in the doorway.

That night Jessica was fast asleep and the others were settling in for a quiet night, Keeley included. "Why don't we go and do something?" she asked annoyed. "Because Jess is sick and she's my girlfriend." Matthew explained patiently. She sighed and turned her attention to

Shemar who was working on some files.

"Shemar you'll work yourself to death. Take me out somewhere, lets have some fun." "I thought

you said fun. Taking you out? Not so much." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go see a movie." 'I've got several deadlines coming up-" "Hey guys." Angelique came in then, interrupting the conversation at hand. "How's Jess?" Matthew asked anxiously. "Sleeping now.

Her fever's creeping back up though, i'll keep an eye on it."

"Aren't you quite the dutiful companion? How charming." Keeley said smiling disdainfully. "She's my best friend. I'm sure most people would do the same." "Oh of course." "Thanks for looking after her so well, it means a lot to me." Matthew said ushering her to a chair. She tucked her legs under her and opened the book she'd brought.

"So... how do you know my brother and Shemar?" Keeley asked determined to find out more about the little strumpet trying to worm her way into their lives. "I attend university with them." "She and Jess are there on scholarship. They're very intelligent." Matthew threw in proudly. "Scholarship. How delightful to come from... humble beginnings. And to make it to Cambridge my my my..." Her tone was sickly sweet and it was just as she'd assumed. The boys were with the girls for kicks- "It's quite an accomplishment." The three looked up as Darcy joined the conversation.

"Why Mr. Darcy. Do I detect a hint of congratulations in your tone?" Angelique asked raising

an eyebrow. "I only meant to say that hard work brings forth reward." he replied steepling his fingers.

"That's why your one of the richest men in Europe darling. You work yourself to death." Keeley crooned wanting some point in the conversation. "I suppose." he grudgingly agreed. "Wouldn't that imply that money should always be the end goal?" "Money brings a profit to what you do." "Is that the only thing of value?"

"I think you've met your match Darcy, it sounds like she's challenging you." Matthew laughed. "It's stable."

"I don't debate that it has value. You spend it, buy food and necessities with it. But is that all that

comes from hard work?" "What else would you say is an outcome that brings value?" he asked watching her.

She stared back at him. "Pride in your work. Promotions, awards.. scholarships." He smiled slightly. "And you've brought our conversation around in a full circle. Clever of you Miss Bennet. However all three of the rewards you just named either further careers or provide them. And thus bring forth a profit, in short, money. So I guess your just gonna have to name a couple other outcomes or your point is invalid."

Keeley snickered and Matthew's head swiveled from Shemar to Angelique in tennis match fashion.

"Friendship." Keeley snorted but Angelique's eyes were locked onto Darcy's face. "Love. Concern for others, and their feelings." He stared back at her. "That's why I like money." "It's cold." "It's dependable. Something else you reap from what you sow." His voice rose a notch, growling out the words.

She was caught. She couldn't pull back now, something in his words made her believe he wasn't just talking about money. "You see that's exactly what I'm saying. Perhaps sometimes the end goal should simply be trust, rather then-"

"Money doesn't have ulterior motives and won't break that trust. You don't have to be concerned whether or not money deserves the trust you give it."

"Money only has one set value. But how much a person's sacrifice's mean to you is something different entirely. Their trust. Their genuine care is what I'm talking about."

She held his gaze a second longer then stood up.

"Think i'll go check Jess."

"If she needs anything-"

"I'll let you know Bingley." She smiled and was gone.

As was her habit, at roughly one a.m. she climbed out of bed and began to roam about the house. First she looked in on Jessica and Bingley, who'd fallen asleep in the chair near her bed. After covering Matthew with a blanket and feeling Jessica's forehead for a fever, she went back out and after stopped in at the kitchen for a snack before ending up in the library. She curled up with her popcorn and a book, fully prepared to lose herself in it's pages when she heard an odd clicking noise. Worse yet, she felt almost immediately that someone was behind her. The feeling was confirmed when she turned to stare down the barrel of the gun Shemar Darcy had trained on her.


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight snack

"You know.. if you hated my being here so much you could have just asked nicely. I would

have left." she said, blinking as though he were offering her a cup of coffee. "Jeez Bennet what's your issue!?

Sneaking around like a spook!" He set the gun down on the coffee table between them.

"I thought everyone was asleep."

"I had work to do. I figured no one else would be up this late and then I heard it moving into here." She hugged herself to keep off the chill of the room. "Well i'm glad i'm not a burglerer then." He frowned. "Your cold." "I'm fine." He frowned a bit more and switched on the electric fireplace. It roared to life and he sat down opposite her. She offered him the popcorn and he took a handful.

"So. We know why i'm haunting these halls. Why are you up?"

"I'm a night owl. And I like the privacy."

Something like recognition flashed in his eyes.

"My mother was like that."

"She was?"

"Yeah. She'd check all the rooms in the house. Check on me, my sister-"

"You have a sister?"

"Georgiana."

"That's a pretty name."

"I like to think so."

As if embarrassed by his sudden openness he filled his mouth with the popcorn and then tried to chew it. She fought a smile off but he noticed her lips twitching. When he finally swallowed, it was with a tinge of disgust.

"I think the salt sucked all the moisture out of my mouth. You want something to drink?"

"Okay."

They padded to the kitchen where he rummaged in the fridge and then brought out two wine coolers. She raised an eyebrow. "Popcorn and wine coolers? Your man cards are in danger of being taken Darcy." He must have been over tired, because the grin he gave her was 100 watt. "I won't tell if you won't." He winked. She grinned back. "Deal."

"Bennet? Hey Bennet wake-up. Wake up!" She opened her eyes with a start and glanced at the clock. "Darcy its barely 8:00 you better have-" "We've got class in 20 minutes, we overslept!" "Crap!" She nearly fell out of bed in her haste to get up and he just held in a laugh as she flew around the room. His laughter died to an embarrassed cough when she began to disrobe. She glanced over.

"Darcy, you did a good deed coming all the way from your room to mine with a morning wake-up call. Thank you. Now get out."

"Good morning. I, um.. what?"

Exasperated, she pushed him out the door.

"Good morning but goodbye Darcy.

"I'll give you a ride-"

"Great, bye." And the door slammed in his face.

"MR. DARCY-" "Shemar!" Matthew whispered elbowing him. "Um.. yes sir?" "So kind of you to check in with us." Mr. Collins smirked. He felt the heat rise in his face. "If it's not too much of a bother, could you tell us where the term Chronological is derived from?" "Cronos Logikos." "Meaning?" "Reference to the roman/greek god deity Kronos, the father of time. Logikos meaning reason or logic." "Humph." Mr. Collins sniffed, angry at being unable to catch Shemar Darcy at what had certainly been day dreaming.

"Dude, what's with you?" Matthew whispered pretending to follow along with the lecture. Normally he'd tease him for using such an american term with his accent, but this morning he was feeling… off. "I think i'm just out of sorts." he lied. "You can nap in study hall, but you know this bugger'll get on your case if you keep tuning out." "Yeah, thanks." Bingley went back to his tablet and Darcy's mind went back to his musings.

He was a perfect student, responsible, attentive and on time every day. When he'd seen the clock this morning his only two thoughts were to make sure everyone was up and to get to class. And yet when he'd seen Bennet lying there.. she was Angelique. A human angel. His human angel. And for a few precious seconds his mind actually entertained the idea of throwing responsibilities to the wind and lying down beside her. Further proving the impossibility of it of course, she was very clearly a bad influence and someone he needed to stay away from.

Jessica had stayed home from classes, still having a high fever and completely miserable. She'd woken just long enough to get kissed on the head by Matthew and Angelique, then watch Matthew pull out and- Angelique climb into Darcy's car? Had they not doped her up on cough syrup she might have pondered this situation longer.

As it was, it was several more hours before she shuffled downstairs in search of food. Being alone in the house gave her time to think. Matthew was sweet and Angelique approved of the relationship. Which was good since she was beginning to think she was falling for him. And while Angelique didn't make her choices for her she was definitely one of the major factors in her choice. But her best friend's odd little sixth sense about people wasn't going off, and she and Matthew were beginning to get along like brother and sister. Overall, it was a good situation she decided and she could go on with less worry. She grabbed a sandwich and decided to ponder a much more serious situation.

Why would Angelique drive with Darcy rather than Matthew? She still remembered his insults. Still mentioned them on occasion. But the few times she'd seen them together recently... As smart as Angelique was she was very naive when it came to the influence she had over people. And even if she didn't see it, Jessica and Matthew knew Shemar was interested. All the signs were there. Only how could they get her to realize it? Her best friend put herself down, she knew, because it hurt less than getting close to someone. "I'm the chick the guys chat up to get to the best friend standing next to her." she would joke.

Jessica hated this but unfortunately she had yet to be proven wrong. That creepy professor Collins had hit on her a couple times after informing her that "Seeing as the other Miss Bennet is spoken for I realized what an excellent second option you were."

When she'd turned him down he started dating her good friend Charlotte. And her ex, John Wickham had started turning his interests towards her baby sister Lydia. Which was exactly the reason he was now her ex and Angelique never looked twice at a guy. Jessica could encourage along the relationship perhaps but she had to be certain Angelique wouldn't get hurt. All this thinking brought on a headache and eventually she tucked away such thoughts for another time.


	6. Chapter 6: The battle of wits has begun

That afternoon the three students were pleasantly surprised to find that they had no late

classes and so headed home. For the first time since she'd arrived Jessica was feeling well

enough to sit with everyone, at least for a little while. The downside to that was that "Matthew's very amiable sister had been keeping her company for a short while before they'd arrived." which was how they'd ended up in the den.

Despite the fact that she was still sick, Matthew sat on the couch beside her, while Angelique curled up in the loveseat and Shemar worked at the desk, Keeley perched on the edge of it. "What are you working on Shemar?" She asked craning her neck to peek at the paper. He tilted it on an angle and answered neutrally "a letter". "Why write when you can send an email?"

"Georgiana likes me to send letters. She likes getting mail." he murmured. She smiled. "And we must indulge our youth. They're only children for so long. Tell her I miss her won't you?" "I already did twice." "Ask if I can take her to lunch. And how her piano lessons are going. And how her drawing is, I still have the little sketch she gave me-"

"I don't think i'll have enough room. Why don't you write her a letter?" he suggested.

"As if I have the time. A busy woman like me has to prioritize."

Angelique shook her head over her book. Keeley caught the motion and glared.

"You disagree Angela?" she asked haughtily.

"Actually its-" Jessica began but Matthew stopped her, grinning at "Angela".

"I think if people are important enough you make time. We've got to indulge our youth every once in awhile." She replied. Keeley's eyes narrowed. "Indulgence can lead to a spoiled and mouthy child." She nodded and smiled at Bingley's sister.

"A good point. And a true one." The corner of Shemar's mouth turned up for some reason. Satisfied that he must be on her side (Angela was clearly both spoiled AND mouthy) she flounced over to the window.

"How are you feeling?" Matthew asked Jessica. She shrugged. "I still sound like Snuffy from Sesame Street if that's any indication. But semi better." He urged her to drink some more of her beverage and smiled at Angelique. "Well you had a good nurse." She smiled back.

"Yes nursing is a fine ambition. What do you do with your spare time Angela?" Keeley asked

dryly. "What would you do?" was the reply. "Continue working. One can only be something if they make use of their time. Learning languages, making good impressions on the right people, having an air of sophistication. I'm sure Shemar would agree with me."

"I suppose." She mumbled, not interested in finishing

"Suppose? You don't sound convinced. what do you believe us women should do, sit and knit

purses?" She asked. "Read." He answered glancing at Angelique. If she noticed she didn't let on, simply continued turning through her novel. Keeley shrugged. "So you'd prefer we were bookworms." "I think there should be a balance." he said and returned to his writing.

For a bit she paced and when he didn't look back up she was annoyed. "Angie come walk with me." She glanced up in surprise, a tight smile on her face. She hated being called Angie. "It's raining again." she said politely. "So we walk around the room, stretch our legs a bit. C'mon." She smirked as Darcy's eyes glanced up when "Angela" joined her.

Taking her arm they set an easy pace.

"Shemar you could use a break, come join us."

"I'm good thanks. Besides there's only two reasons you're wandering around and either

way i'm better off here."

"You know Angie I think he's trying to be clever. Cocky boy we're going to have to

bring your ego into check." Keeley teased.

"And the best way to do it would be to ignore his so called 'cleverness'" She told her.

Keeley was not to be deterred though.

"Go on and tell us if you're so smart."

"Either you two need girl time and have all kinds of secrets and shopping tips to

discuss. Or you know that you look best when walking around. If it's the first I'm a guy so

it defeats the purpose. If it's the second then i've got a much better view right where I am. "He's

a terrible flirt isn't he?" Keeley asked with a coy smile. "Is that all you believe girls have to discuss? Shopping

tips. Very stereotypical of you." Angelique said. He shrugged. "A generalization I guess." She stopped and came over to the desk. "What if I said all you and Matthew did was drink scotch, talk stocks and then watch football?"

"I'd say I happen to like football."

"Pity. I dearly love to laugh and I don't think your gonna let me." "You women like to laugh at us don't you?" he asked. She tilted her head. He found it a rather innocent gesture.

"Depends. Say something, lets see if its funny."

"I don't like being other people's amusement. And I don't care for head games. And if I become either that person loses any respect I had for them. Case closed."

"Oh dear.. that's not all that funny i'm afraid. So... I can't tease you about it. You're safe from me Darcy." She gave him a rather pouty smile and returned to her seat.

"You'll call me when you get in?" "Of course Matty, you worry too much." Jessica answered stroking his face. Angelique rolled her eyes and went back in inside to give the lovebirds some privacy. She was carrying her things down from her room when unfortunately Darcy was coming up with his textbooks. At the same time her foot slipped on the fourth stair and bags, books and people all went tumbling down together. With the wind knocked out of her and darts of pain shooting through her body she was understandably disoriented. "Sh- Shemar?" I... ow." He groaned and shifted. "You okay?" she asked. "Banged up... but alive. You?" "I'm fi- merde!" she hissed stretching. His hand rested on her left hip and she winced.

"I need to check your ribs, you could have cracked them when you smashed onto the second stair." She nodded and bit her lip hard to keep from crying out when his hand snaked under her t-shirt and pressed down lightly on her side.

"I don't think anything's cracked or broken." "You a doctor now?" she joked, trying not to shriek in pain. "My mother was a doctor. I know a few tricks." he replied. Wanting to focus on anything but her aching, she ran a finger along the new and bloody gash along his cheek bone.

"How bad is it?"

"Shallow cut. You might have a scar though."

"Gimme your hand."

She did so and he licked the tips. Wordlessly she wiped the blood away. "You can take your outta my shirt now you know." She informed him. "Get offa me first and I will." he said, noticing for the first time just how they'd landed. "Books and bags were strewn about and he was now pinned under her. She blushed down at him. "My bad." "It's okay." His hand went back to her hip and stroked it gently. They stared at one another for a moment and then she was leaning down to- " What happened here? Darcy!" "Ang?" Shemar and Angelique both looked up, having been unaware of the couple coming in and then scrambled up.

"I fell-"

"I was coming up the stairs-"

"Come sit down." Matthew urged.

"We can put some ice on the bruises-" Jessica added but Angelique was already shaking her head. 'No, i'm alright. C'mon Jess, I'm sure they've had their fill of me." She snatched up her bags and hobbled out the door while Darcy silently collected his books and went upstairs.

- 3 months later-

"Jess we've been here for like three months, at this point i'm ready to go in rags." Angelique

complained. "Oh we have not. And we've got to look good, Matty said this place was black tie sophistication-" "Maybe you've got to look good but I seriously doubt lover brit's eyes will see anyone else, so does it really matter what I wear?" she argued. Jessica rolled her eyes and continued looking at dresses. "Whatever. Matthew just wants us to look nice for tonight." "You guys are pretty serious now." "I guess." "Guess? Who's credit card are you using to make all these purchases?" she laughed. Jessica blushed. "He said he wanted to spoil me a bit, that's

all- what do you think of this one?" She asked holding a dark blue one gown. "Try it on!" "You think?" "Definitely."

They made their way to the dressing rooms and when she came out Angelique clapped in delight. The royal blue off the shoulder dress had a fitted bodice that cinched in it at the waist and came down to just below the knee. "Do you like it?" "It's beautiful! Very Kate Middleton." She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Do you think Matthew'll like it?" she hugged her.

"Like it? Looking like this I could go in footie pajamas and he wouldn't notice." She laughed and went to change back into her clothes.

"Now we just gotta get you something." She said. "No, i'm good thanks." "Angelique we gotta get you something too, Matthew would never forgive me if I didn't get you dressed up." "One, i'm not a doll. Two, I can buy my own dress."

"Ang, don't let your pride get in the way."

"Jess it's the principle of the thing."

"We're poor college students. Please let

Matthew buy you something nice." She begged. "I buy one with my money or I don't buy one at all." She said stubbornly. With a sigh they continued their search. It took some doing and some encouragement before Jessica finally convinced

her to try on a dress and a pair of shoes. When she came out, she looked dazed. Jessica grinned. "That's the one."

"You almost ready?" Matthew asked. "Yeah, just give me one sec." Shemar carefully folded his handkerchief and put it in his breast pocket, then looked himself over in the mirror. "You represent the Darcy name and all that it stands for. Make the Darcy name proud." His father's voice ordered. "Smile baby." his mother's voice whispered. With a final deep breath, he was set.

Jessica scanned the restaurant as the maitre'd looked for their names on the list. This was going to be a night of change. She had an announcement to make that would affect all of their summers significantly. Not only that, but she and Matthew were determined to see if that spark between Darcy and Angelique was still there. Three months ago, they were convinced they're caught the two in a near lip lock and forcing them to come along on various excursions only proved what they already suspected. Tension between the two was thick enough to cut with a knife. She allowed herself a small smile. If Shemar Darcy had any sense, his eyes were gonna fall out of his head when he saw her best friend.

"Right this way please." They were led to a cosy table near a window where an adoring Matthew was already standing up. "Your breathtaking love." Shemar nodded in agreement. "Really? Its not too-" "You're perfect." He assured her with a kiss. Thus preoccupied, that left Shemar and Angelique eyeing one another.

Well.. maybe eyeing wasn't the right word. Shemar was ogling the burgandy V-neck dress currently clinging to her frame. He'd once called her thick and now could have kicked himself for such a gross injustice. Silently he blessed whoever had convinced her to make this purchase, the dress brought out all those wonderful curves that until now, for some unexplainable reason she'd kept hidden. Dark curls framing her face hung from an up-do and silver heels wrapped around her ankles making her legs look a mile long- "Darcy?" "hmmm?" "I said, Ang looks beautiful too doesn't she?" "Lovely."

Not that she would ever own up to it, but Angelique's first thought was "oh.. my... dang." Shemar Darcy was one fine man when he chose to be, and in a black tuxedo it seemed he'd chosen to be one that night. He looked up from smoothing his navy blue tie and she noticed silver cuff links wink at her when he straightened the matching handkerchief in his breast pocket. It seemed she wasn't the only one caught, his intense scrutiny made her blush. For one second she thought maybe.. maybe to him she was pretty. The thought vanished just as quickly with his absentminded, "lovely."

Suddenly she was blushing for a different reason. Somehow he must have known she hadn't bought the outfit herself. Jessica had snuck off and paid for the things while she was changing. He was staring because he knew she was on scholarship, and probably believed her to be a gold digger. Well fine. He could judge her if he wanted to. But for once in her life she refused to feel ugly. Other men in the restaurant had followed her with their eyes, she felt their looks and so what did it matter if Shemar Darcy wasn't impressed?

"I'm so glad you three could be here tonight, i've got an announcement." Jessica began. "You're going to never make me burnt toast again?" Matthew and Angelique asked at the same time. She rolled her eyes. "So funny... don't quit your day jobs. Anyway, i've done a lot of thinking and with it being summer break I was set to go home. But Angelique's here and- and Matty you're here," she took a moment to smile at him and then continued, " I thought why would I want to leave? A couple months ago I applied for an internship and three days ago.. I got a call from my new employer!" Angelique was the first to react. "You mean you're staying?!" She laughed. "Yes, i'm staying." "Congratulations!" "I'm so proud of you!" They hugged and then Matthew offered his congratulations in a kiss that lasted long enough to have both Shemar and Angelique sound like they were having coughing fits. After they finally broke apart Matthew had the waitress bring out the treat they'd been keeping on ice. "Pink champagne?" Jessica squealed. He grinned and poured her a lean fluted glass. "We're celebrating aren't we?" She hugged him and triumphantly he poured himself a glass and passed the bottle to Darcy. "Would you like some Miss Bennet?" he asked. "Thank you Mr. Darcy" He watched her sip and enjoy before pouring himself

a glass.

"I still can't believe it. Jess we just met THE Gordon Ramsey. We're having

a barbecue at his house this summer. I'm making salsa for Gordon!" Angelique exclaimed.

She laughed at the surprised looks on Matthew and Shemar's faces. "Ang has always been

a closet foodie. She explained. "He was so nice too.. man wasn't that meal to die for?" she

asked no one in particular. "I'll say. I don't think I'm going to be able to eat for a week." Matthew agreed. "Which means you'll be asking for an only slightly smaller breakfast tomorrow morning." Shemar joked. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. If we'd known you two were going to be this excited we would have introduced you weeks ago!" Bingley said cheerfully. "Angelique's the one dying over here." Jess said. "I am not! It was just an amazing experience. Matthew I could kiss you I swear." she blushed.

"Hey, hey. That's my job." Jessica teased.

"She's got a point... but it was Darcy's idea and he's free." Matthew offered.

It was Shemar's turn to blush.

"So I know the guy. Its no big deal." he mumbled.

"Awwwww you've embarrassed him. Now you HAVE to kiss him!" Jessica insisted.

Angelique kept walking.

"Well, I mean I don't have to-"

"You've got to kiss somebody or I think you'll explode. And since Jessica already staked her claim that leaves Darcy." Matthew interrupted. Shemar sent him a dirty look but Jessica was focused on nudging Angelique over to him. "Do it do it do it." They chanted. She laughed while Darcy simply squirmed.

"Go on Ang."Jess prodded.

"Kiss Darcy!" Matthew urged right alongside her traitor best friend.

"Okay! Okay, i'll do it." she laughed holding up her hands.

"Yes!"

" Yay!"

She fixed her gaze on the clearly uncomfortable man and smiled. "You ready for this Darcy?"

"Let's just get this over with Bennet." Under Matthew and Jessica's eager gaze she leaned in...

And pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey!" "That wasn't what we meant!" Shemar smiled slightly. "You didn't specify bingley." "You should have been more specific Jess." Angelique scolded. Rather proudly, the two strolled off, their disgruntled friends following.

For awhile they walked as a cluster but eventually Jessica and Matthew fell behind and

then wandered towards the river. Despite the shawl that Jessica had insisted she bring along,

Angelique found it little protection against the chill of the london fog. She tried to rub her arms

nonchalantly, but Shemar saw and shrugged out of his suit jacket. "Here." "I'm okay thanks."

He touched her arm lightly. "Your freezing. Put it on." She glared at his authoritative tone but let

him drape it over her shoulders all the same.

"I'm so glad your staying." Matthew told her.

She smiled.

"Me too. I wasn't sure I could say goodbye to you." she admitted.

"Would we have had to say goodbye?"

" I.. I would have come to visit."

"Maybe for a little bit. But it could have been three months before I saw you and you... well you've got options." He stopped walking and hugged her close. "I don't. Because I don't want anybody else Jess."

"Really?" she asked, unsure whether or not she should believe him.

"Really really. I- I know you don't wanna um- rush into- um.. into anything. But- well I wanted to give you um.. something." He shifted nervously and fished in his pocket.

"Matthew you don't have to give me anything. I'm just glad we're together." "Well see- I mean I really really like you and I just... you're so pretty and I figured other guys would ask you out and when I thought about that- do you get what I'm saying?" He paced in front of her, gesturing

in an agitated manner every now and then.

"Not exactly, no. Is something wron-"

"No! No everything's right. It… I just..."

Finally he stopped in front of her. "I love you. A lot. Well... beyond a lot. And I want you to wear my ring so that other people know it too. It's not an engagement ring because I know you're scared and to be honest so am I but I do love you and... and yeah. Yeah. That's it." he blurted out. Her eyes filled up and for a moment he thought he'd moved too fast and had ruined everything. Then she flung her arms around him. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7: Just a kiss

They sat in an almost awkward silence the whole drive home. When the cabbie stopped outside the building her flat was in, she nearly leapt out.

"I'll be seeing you-"

"Wait. Let me make sure you get in safe." He paid the driver and they went inside. Unsure of what to do, she didn't say anything until they got to the door.

"Um...thanks."

"Of course."

She fiddled with her keys for a second, then looked up at him.

"You wanna come in for a cup of coffee? It's kind of damp out." The excuse sounded lame, even to her but he just nodded.

"Okay."

He followed her into the main hall and then watched her drape his coat over a chair and her shawl on the coat stand. "Make yourself comfortable." she told him heading into the kitchen.

He took in his surroundings and sat down gingerly in the somewhat hard backed chair. The hardwood floors were spotless and a couch was parked against the wall. Near the fireplace was a cheerful orange chaise, a small table and lamp. A bookshelf filled with endless novels, movies and CD'S was to the right of the couch against the wall, and opposite that french doors led to a small terrace.

He studied the pictures on the shelf and went to take a closer look. One picture showed Angelique and Jessica making faces at the camera, another was them kissing either of Matthew's cheeks. The next he saw was of angelique and a young girl, the picture must have been at least five years old because she was just a teenager in the picture-

"My sister Lydia." He spun around and smiled sheepishly. She laughed and set the tray she was carrying down on the coffee table.

"Don't tell me I startled you."

"You're so quiet."

"You learn a thing or two working in shops." She smiled as he politely attempted to make himself comfortable in the rather awkwardly shaped chair. Finally she waved him over to the couch. "You don't think we actually use that thing do you?" He sank blissfully into the cushions.

"Why else would it be there?"

"On a few occasions Keeley has.. well, ejected herself into our plans. And that chair doesn't really encourage long visits." His grin turned to a chuckle. "No, I don't think it would." he picked up one of the black ceramic mugs.

"I didn't know how you took it so I just brought the cream and sugar and whip cream-" "Whip Cream?" he made a face.

She gasped.

"Darcy you've NEVER put whip cream in your coffee!?"

"Why would I?"

"Because its amazing!"

He still looked dubious. "I don't joke about my coffee, just try it." Shaking his head he slowly put a spoonful into his cup and took a sip. Surprised, he took another sip. "Good huh?" "Fantastic. Where'd you learn how to make a cup like this?"

"I'm a coffee barrista. Bills don't pay themselves you know."

"Coffee? Where do you work?"

"This bookshop cafe on the south side." He glanced at the bookshelves.

"Why? You don't read much do you?" He was delighted by her laugh, it made him wish

everything he said was funny.

One hour and two cups of coffee later, they were still talking about their favorite books, music and movies. She tipped her cup up to get the last of the coffee and he chuckled. "What?" she asked, nose and cheek now smeared with whipcream. "You got something- let me get it." he wiped off her nose and then moved onto her cheek. His thumb skimmed over her cheek and then slowed. For a moment his hand cradled her face. And then they both spoke at once.

"It's getting late I should go-"

"I've got some things I gotta take care of tomorrow so.."

They laughed nervously and stood up.

"I'll walk you to the door" she told him.

"This was.. fun. A nice evening. Even if our friends are punks." he said.

"Oh yeah, the kissing thing. The weirdos. What did they expect?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Like we would actually do that." he agreed.

"We showed them."

"I dunno if it was we. You had all the control." he reminded her.

"We both did."

"No. If that had been the case I might have done it different." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"I might have lingered. You were so quick, I think they might have been more disappointed the other way."

"How would that have gone?"

He paused, and then leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. To both of their surprise he brought her arms around her and gave her a nuzzle. Even more surprising was that she responded in a similar manner. It ended with their foreheads touching lightly and then he pulled away.

"Night Bennet."

"Night Darcy."

She closed the door behind him and sank to the ground. Just a kiss on the cheek, she told herself. And then she groaned.

Jessica got in late that night, but she could hear the TV droning and and when she came

into the living room she found a sleeping Angelique curled up on the couch. Shutting off the TV, she covered her with a blanket and moved to go to her room but the girl stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh hey, your back." Angelique yawned.

"Yeah. Night."

"No wait, tell me how it went."

"How what went?"

"After you ditched Darcy and I."

She sat down and took a corner of the Afghan for herself. "It was.." she was grinning too hard to finish the sentence and then she started to cry. "Jess?! What's wrong? Am I beating him with my

baseball bat?" She asked hugging her. "No don't! He loves me!" "He what?" She grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to her.

"He loves me! He said it and he gave me his ring to wear and I love him too and he said it!" she sobbed. "That's great sweetie. Don't cry. It's okay. You guys love each other, that's terrific. Stop crying." she wiped her eyes and then handed her another tissue for her nose.

"I just can't believe it. I'm so happy Ang. He's this great guy, he's sweet and protective

and handsome and thoughtful- you like him don't you?" She asked anxiously.

"I was gonna kiss the man wasn't I?" she laughed.

"Good, cause I love him. So much." She cried a few more happy tears and then sighed, worn out and in a happy delirium.

"Sorry I woke you up." Angelique shrugged and slid down under the blanket. "I was only half asleep anyway."

"You haven't even changed yet." Jessica pointed out.

"Too lazy I guess." Angelique shrugged.

She started to laugh but stopped when something caught her up, Jessica went to pick up the tuxedo jacket.

"How'd this get here?"

"Oh, Shemar must have forgotten it when-" she trailed off and avoided Jessica's wide-eyed stare.

"When what?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing Ang. How did Shemar Darcy's jacket get in our flat?"

"It's no big deal. I just had him in for a cup of coffee. Then he left." She shrugged. Jessica studied her.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Ang."

"Why would I leave something out?"

"Angelique! Tell me!"

"I-"

"Let's just start with what's obvious. He likes you."

"That's stupid."

She ignored her and continued, "He couldn't keep his eyes off you. Watched you the whole night-" "Did not!"

"And then you invited him back to your apartment-"

"I didn't!"

"Then tell me what happened!"

She sighed.

"Fine. After you guys vanished we were walking-"

"Skip to the good part!"

"There is no good part. It was cold so he gave me his jacket and-"

"Yeah you walked, you talked, great.. You hop in a cab and-"

"And when we got here he paid for it and wanted to make sure I got here safe. So

to thank him I invited him in for some coffee."

"Uh-huh."

" And..."

"And?"

"It- we were talking awhile. It was kind of nice actually.."

"But?"

"It- it got weird."

Her friend's eyes narrowed.

"I'll kick him!"

"No! Not.. it was awkward. See- I had whipcream. From the coffee. It was on my face so he- I can't. Its stupid."

"It's NOT stupid. Go on."

She kept her eyes on her hands as the mumbled words came out in a rush:

"He said he would get it and he wiped off my nose but then he just sat there holding my face and it got awkward so I walked him to the door and we were talking about you guys trying to make us kiss and he said he would have done it differently so I asked how and-" Abruptly she stopped and hid under the blanket. "And!? Ang! Tell me? Pleeeeeease?" There was a pause. And then a little voice muffled by the fabric.

"He kissed me."

"HE KISSED YOU!?"

"Just on the cheek it was no big deal!" Jessica tugged down the blanket and smiled.

"He likes you!"

"No!"

"Yes. Details. Did he linger?" She giggled when her friend's only response was to blush.

"Yes he did! What else, what else tell me!"

"Jess-"

"Don't Jess me. Go on and tell me." She bit her lip and blushed more.

"He- he held me. Really close. I thought maybe he was going to kiss me for real but- well anyway-"

"Sweetie. It sounds like he likes you."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious! Maybe the way you looked tonight made him realize it." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I bet he's dreaming about you right now.


End file.
